


Death Becomes Her

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's joy at Helen's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Becomes Her

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Death Becomes Her  
> Character: Danny Quinn  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Danny's joy at Helen's death.  
> Notes: Written for the Primeval100 where the prompt was On Top Of The World.  
> Content Advisory: I usually just avoid writing characters I dislike which is why I've only written Helen once. I don't think this is character bashing but is strays pretty close to it.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Danny is thrilled. A rousing chorus of Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead would be fitting right now as Helen lies next to the hominids she killed. She'd been like an actual bond villain except her goal had been human extinction rather than world domination.

He can't cast himself as the 007 of this happy ending, that honour goes to the raptor who took her down. Danny wasn't in time to save the first group but when he sees the others, he can't keep the smile off his face. Helen failed and now humanity persists for better or for worse.


End file.
